


First Kiss

by BabyyCakess



Series: First [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Explicit Language, First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It probably should be weirder than it is. But it wasn't weird at all. It was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or the characters, etc.

It should be weirder than it is. Kissing your brother was not "normal", not something that Dean thought Sam would have ever wanted. Ever. But he did.

It started like this: Dad was off on a hunt a couple of towns over, and would be gone for about a month. (Fucking werewolves, man.) Dean and Sam were staying in a little bungalow on the rougher side of town, but close enough to the high school that Sam could walk there. Dean had a job at the local mechanic shop, and was actually making some decent money there. 

It was strange, because Sam and Dean were thriving here; Sam was making friends and finding his own place and Dean was content to stay put, which was a miracle in itself. 

Dean had gotten the rest of the day off, since they had to wait for parts to come in to fix the cars in the shop. Dean toed off his boots as he sat down on the couch with his beer, looking for something on TV that he could tolerate. 

Hearing the front door close, he flicked the TV off, ready to make some conversation with Sammy. 

"Hey bitch, how was your--" Dean trailed off, at a complete loss for words. 

Rushing across the room to Sam, he grabbed Sam's shoulders, looked at Sam long and hard to see if there was any noticeable injury. 

Sam never cried. Never. Hadn't cried since he was fourteen and told Dean he liked boys more than he should. Dean had playfully whacked his shoulder, "You're still my baby brother, doesn't change a thing, Sammy." And then, when Sam gave him the most beautiful watery smile he'd ever seen, he had hugged him, long and hard. 

But Sam was crying now. He was a tall, strong 17 year old boy, and he was crying like he was fourteen all over again, lost and confused, and Dean was scared. 

"Sam, hey, what's up, what's wrong?" Dean babbled, desperate to make things okay again. 

Sam just shook his head, grabbed onto Dean, buried his face into his neck, tried to take in a breath, instead letting out a sob. 

"Sammy, what's wrong, man?" Dean asked softly, holding Sam close to him.

"Bad day," Sam murmured. 

Dean waited. 

Sam finally pulled away, looked anywhere but at Dean's face. Hands stuffed awkwardly into his pockets, he took a deep breath. 

"It's....really stupid now that I think about it." Sam tried for a smile. It came out more like a grimace. 

"Sam." Dean pressed on. "If there's something upsetting you....I know I say 'no chick flicks'....but....there are exceptions, ya know."

Sam nodded. "Y-yeah. Okay."

A pause. 

"It's just...there's this guy, a friend, ya know."

Dean nodded, not liking where this was going at all. 

"And he likes me. He asked me out. He...uh....tried to..."

Dean clenched his fists, felt his heart speed up.

"Tried to what, Sam?" He asked, voice low, dangerous.

"Oh, no, no. Dean, he just. He just tried to kiss me!" A pause. "And he's a great guy. And I wouldn't MIND kissing him. He's cute enough, ya know. But...I had to. I had to tell him that I'minlovewithsomeoneelse. That I only saw him as a friend. And then I felt like absolute SHIT, because I already know that I don't have a chance with...." Sam trailed off, his cheeks pink with embarrassment, bit his lip. 

Dean couldn't look away from where white teeth dug into pink, pink lips. Couldn't breathe because someone else tried to kiss Sam. 

Sam was his.

Once Dean's mind stopped spinning, he realized how true that was. Sam was his brother. And his best friend. His life would be empty without Sam. And....and...his stomach knotted dangerously, a painful ache when all of Sam's words registered. Sam was in love with someone? And Sam doesn't think he has a chance? What? 

"Dean..." Sam started. His head was slightly bowed, and he was looking at Dean with those big fucking doe eyes, under those long, long lashes and what. The. Fuck.

"Sam, who are you in love with? We've only been here a few weeks...isn't that kind of sudden?"

"It's...complicated."

"Sam." Dean growled.

Dean knew, he knew that look. Sam's eyes flicked from Dean's lips to his eyes, then looked away, ashamed. Dean knew before Sam could say a thing. 

Sam took a breath. "You're going to hate me. But. I mean, I know it's fucked up, beyond belief. I know it's weird. I know ALL of that. I just...I tried to stop it. And I tried to look at other guys and want them the way I wanted you. I tried to get to know them and care about them the way I care about you. I tried to fall out of love with you. I tried to fall in love with someone else, anyone else. It just. It never worked, De."

Fuck. 

Once Sam started, it seemed he couldn't stop. Secrets spilling out of those beautiful lips too fast, too much for Dean to be able to comprehend. 

"I mean, I tried really hard. Jake is so nice, and he likes me a lot, and he's great. But he didn't make me feel the way you do. And then he tried to kiss me and all I could think was how I wanted you to be the first one to kiss me. And that's so stupid, because you'll never love me the way I love you. You'll never want me. But...I don't know, I just. I wanted to be honest with you. With Jake. With myself. I wasn't going to kiss him and pretend it was you. It wouldn't be fair to anyone."He paused, then quietly said, "I'm so sick of hiding it."

Dean was dreaming. He had to be dreaming.

He took a step closer to Sam. 

"Sam...you've never been kissed before?"

Sam let out a self-deprecating laugh. "I give away all my deep dark secrets and you're stuck on the most insignificant..."

Sam stopped talking as Dean pressed a finger against his lips. 

"Sam, you're everything to me."

Sam stood, staring at Dean with wide, hopeful eyes. 

Dean stepped closer. "I can't remember a time when I wasn't in love with you."

Sam swallowed hard. This had to be an elaborate dream, right? 

Their bodies were pressed close together. Dean's hands went to Sam's hips, fingers holding on tight as if Sam would run away.

Sam didn't want to move, ever. Wanted Dean's hands on him forever. 

Dean leaned his head in closer. His lips slowly, softly pressed against Sam's. 

The kiss started so innocent, chaste and sweet, but then Sam moved his hands to weave around Dean's neck, holding him there, as if there was any other place he'd rather be. 

Dean let out a soft moan when he felt Sam respond, lips moving against each other's, slow and passionate. 

Sam sighed into Dean's mouth, pressed himself closer, so there was no air between them at all. The evidence of their arousal was obvious. 

It probably should be weird. But it wasn't. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. <3


End file.
